


Fifth Times The Charm

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, He's Not A Quitter, Sherlock Just Keeps Trying, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, mollock, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr asked: HI hi.. I love your Sherlolly fics. I think you are a tremendous writer. I wasn't sure if you were excepting any prompts but if you were I was wondering if you could write one for me. Sherlock trying to propose to Molly in various ways but she keeps saying no because she wants him to really think about what he is asking and if it's what he really wants. But if she was to admit it to herself she thinks she's not worthy of him and that's why she keeps telling him no. Thanks in advance.</p>
<p>Okay... established Sherlolly not my strong-suit, but I'm always up for a challenge!! Wanna see what I did? Come on!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Times The Charm

**Author's Note:**

> MizJoely did her magic, so many thanks to her. 
> 
> I own nothing. Please enjoy! ~Lil~

He knew the first time was a complete disaster, but emotions were high and it just sort of... happened. Blurting out 'we should get married' moments after the first time they made love... definitely _not good_. But after that first (okay, he could admit it) failure, he waited. Sherlock didn't broach the subject of matrimony again for three long weeks.

Attempt number two went almost as badly, though the fact that they were both clothed did count in his favour, he hoped. She still said no, however. He had been _so_ certain that a walk along the Themes was the perfect romantic setting, perhaps not.

The third time, that was rather embarrassing actually. He had taken a cue from John, escorted her to an expensive restaurant and looked deeply into her eyes just after the champagne had been poured. Molly evidently knew it was coming because she quickly excused herself, saying she was feeling ill, and managed to get a cab before Sherlock could even get his bearings.

Tonight however, during a relaxing evening of take-away and a Hitchcock film, he felt almost confident. It had been two months since the restaurant fiasco and he'd been careful not to bring up anything to spook his oddly commitment-phobic girlfriend. Unfortunately when the mere mention of _'the possibility of future matrimony'_ (he'd carefully chosen his words) caused fear to flash in Molly's eyes, he was nearly ready to admit defeat... at least for the time being. He kissed her sweetly and told her to get some sleep, she had an early morning after all. He was halfway home when he realised that he'd forgotten his mobile in his rush to leave.

After knocking several times he was starting to get worried, really worried. He'd only been gone thirty minutes. Where could she be? Finally he picked her locks and let himself in. Molly wasn't in the lounge, the kitchen or her bedroom. He called out for her, but received no answer. Deciding, hoping really, that she might have taken her rubbish to the bins behind her building, Sherlock made his way outside.

He found her in the courtyard chatting with her elderly neighbour, Mrs. Peace. His intention was to make himself known, but when he heard her sniffle then say his name, he halted his movement.

"I don't understand," Molly said.

"Well, perhaps if you could talk it out, deary," the older woman replied. "You told him no, and did you give him a reason?"

"Ah, I've told him that I want him to make sure it's what he really wants."

"You question his sincerity?"

Molly laughed. "I question his sanity at this point."

"Why?"

There was a pause and Sherlock could barely breathe waiting for her answer.

"Well, why me?" Molly said in a small voice that sounded nothing like the voice he was used to hearing. "I'm just... his pathologist."

"I'm sorry?"

"Why is he even with me? I-I've tried to understand it, especially after the second time he asked and I said no... _again_. I've spent a lot of time thinking about it, Mrs. Peace, I really have. I've never really figured it out." She paused. "And the thing is, if I don't know- if he can't make _me_ understand... how do I know that it's real?"

"Have you considered asking him?"

"I'm just enjoying being with him... for now."

"Molly," the woman gently spoke. "Why on earth would he ask you to marry him, if he didn't actually want to be with you?"

He heard his girlfriend sob. "I don't know. Guilt. Duty... Loneliness."

"Oh, you poor thing."

Sherlock was completely gobsmacked. This possibility had never crossed his mind. He'd been absolutely certain that Molly's hesitance was because of him and his inadequacies. He was the one with almost no experience in relationships (and possibly a psychiatric disorder). He was the one who'd hurt her and overlooked her for years. If anyone had reasons to be insecure, it was him, even if he didn't exactly admit it out loud. This was his doing, and he knew it. He'd not made his feelings clear.

He heard muffled sobs, and frankly he'd had enough- more than enough. He walked around the corner and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Peace, might I speak with Molly alone?"

The pair both turned and looked at him.

The older woman smiled. "Oh, of course." She gave Molly a kind hug then left the couple alone.

Sherlock studied the most important person in his life very carefully, knowing that now more than ever he had to say the right thing. She had turned to face forward and was drying her eyes. He thought for a moment before taking a seat on the bench next to her.

"Molly, look at me," he said.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. But I can't."

She was embarrassed, he realised. "Fine," he said. "I believe there are some things that need to be clarified, Molly Hooper." He focused on her profile as he said the next words. "Have I not told you that I love you?"

She nodded.

"Yet you don't believe me?"

She shook her head. "I j-just don't understand it."

"Well, then let me make myself perfectly clear. I love you, Molly Louise Hooper, Specialist Registrar, personal saviour of Sherlock Holmes, because you are intelligent and knowledgeable. Because you are gracious and caring. I love you because brave and forgiving." She finally turned to look at him, so he took her sweet, tear-stained face in his hands. "My God Molly, you are so incredibly beautiful." He kissed both cheeks. "That's why I want you to be my wife. That's why I keep asking. And that's why I won't stop."

"Oh, Sherlock," she cried.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have been clearer. But I honestly thought that you understood. I thought that asking you to marry me every few weeks was a clear indication of my affection."

Molly laughed through her tears.

Sherlock shook his head. "If anyone should be worried, Molly, it should be me. I took too long. I hurt you. I let you date a psychopath. I put you in danger." He closed his eyes at the memory of the worst and best night of his life.

"Please don't," she said as she touched his cheek. "That wasn't your fault."

His mind raced. He'd tried not to think about _the_ incident over the last few months. But the moment that the wife of a criminal he'd put away for life had barged into the path lab and grabbed the first person she'd seen, who happened to be his pathologist, everything had become quite clear. That may have been the catalyst, but the feelings weren't something new.

He suddenly realised that Molly was speaking to him. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't do that. I hate it when you do that," she said running her fingers through his hair.

He swallowed hard knowing he needed to lay it all out, even if that meant damaging his pride. "I don't deserve you. I know I don't," he said pulling her closer. "But I want you. I always will. Never doubt yourself, Molly. You are everything." He captured her lips with his in a fierce kiss.

Molly whimpered, digging her nails into his scalp with one hand and tightly gripping his shoulder with the other. Then she abruptly broke the kiss.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly.

_What?_ "Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

"You will?" he asked, almost not believing her.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Finally!" he said with a sigh.

Molly giggled. "Don't you have something for me?"

He stared at her, a little confused.

"Something you've been trying to give me for several months..."

_Damnit!_ "Yes! The ring!" He dug into his breast pocket and produced the small velvet covered box. Then he pulled out the ring that had been in the Holmes' family for several generations and slipped it onto Molly's delicate finger. "Perfect."

Molly smiled up at him. "Yes, it is."

He looked up at his new fiancé and said, "We should go celebrate."

"Now you've got it. This is the correct order. First the engagement _then_ the celebratory sex. But remember I have to be at work in the morning," she said as she got up.

Sherlock followed. "Oh, you won't be going to work tomorrow. I'll need a _least_ an entire day to show you just how much I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!! ~Lil~


End file.
